Until it was too late
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are best friends. Tomoyo likes Eriol but he doesn't realize that he also likes her until she gives up on him and finds someone else. Will she come back to him? How does he deal? (Full on ET and a dash of SS) R&R please! 2nd ending up!
1. Best Tomodachi's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the character that I made up. All belongs to Clamp. All hail the great Clamp. ^_^

A/N: Hi all! Hope you like this fic and hope this is original! But, it probably sounds like a lot of other fics mashed together. Anyway, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! For those of you that are also ff authors, please, especially you guys, review because you know what it's like to write fics and get or not get reviews! ^_^ Love ya. Ja ne.

Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are best friends. Tomoyo likes Eriol but he doesn't realize that he also likes her until she gives up on him and finds someone else. Will she come back to him? How does he deal? (Full on E+T and a dash of S+S) R&R!

**~*Until it was Too Late*~**

by Cerulean Blue

Chp 1: Best Tomodachi's

It was a nice sunny day when two best friends were blithely walking to school. The young lady by the name of Daidouji Tomoyo with silky purple-black hair, smooth milky skin, and sparkling violet eyes giggled lightly as her best friend told a nice joke. Her best tomodachi had soft midnight blue hair, an equal complexion, and azure eyes framed with thin glasses, going by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol. Both were so carefree, and unaware of the events that lie ahead of them. 

"Tomoyo-chan, do you have plans after school?" Eriol asked hopefully.

"Iie. Would you like to go somewhere?" Tomoyo answered.

"Hai. Would you like to accompany me to Penguin Park for an afternoon of leisure?"

"I'd love too!" she cried excitedly. …I also love you she thought sadly, knowing that confessing would only complicate things and ruin their friendship. But as usual, she skillfully hid her sorrow behind a lovely smile. Eriol, who would always be able to see through her masks, didn't notice this time because he was too busy thinking of the day ahead of them. 

"Great then. We'll walk there after school," Eriol said with a smile.

Tomoyo would sometimes try to drop hints for Eriol, trying to tell him without having to actually say those three precious words. She wanted to be subtle, and not too obvious. Though whenever she did drop a clue, Eriol would think of it as a friendly gesture and nothing more. 

The other thing that stood in her way was another woman he liked. She had long ruby red hair, blazing red eyes and a fairly fair complexion: Kaho Mizuki. Kaho was a nice woman, but they just didn't seem right for each other. But they had been together for about a week already.

The worst part was that Eriol would always talk to Tomoyo about seeing Kaho, being best friends and all with Tomoyo. It made Tomoyo feel rejected because she was discarded by two of her best friends: Eriol and Sakura. So it always hurt her to hear him talking about Kaho that way, yet Eriol would always remain ignorant to this misery. She longed to be the only one that Eriol would talk about in such a way, but knew that it wouldn't happen…at least not any time soon. 

Tomoyo needed someone to return her love and be there for her. Every night she was covered in darkness and loneliness, like a veil of isolation and solitude was pulled over her, suppressing her. No matter how hard she tried to suppress these dejected feelings, they would always overshadow her instead. But every morning, she displayed an ersatz smile to fool her family and friends, all except Eriol. He understood her, and was always capable of bringing relief and comfort, but when he was droning on about Kaho, his infatuation would blind him of the truth. 

Tomoyo had thought of going to Eriol for comfort and expounding these troubles, but she thought that it would make him poignant as well. And we all know that Daidouji Tomoyo would never want to cause pain or misery to anyone, no matter what the cost, especially if that cost was her own happiness. She was all too willing to give up her happiness for someone else's, and was always telling herself that her loved ones' happiness was hers. But it wasn't complete happiness, only partial. The only way to have complete contentment was for her to actually experience it. 

­­___________________________

They reached school shortly and entered the classroom. As usual, they were the first ones there. So they put down their backpacks and went to the music room; it was their favorite room, and they had made a routine out of it. Every morning, they would put down their things in their classroom, then walk over to the music room.

"So, what do you want to play today, my lady?" Eriol played.

"Hmm, how about Fur Elise?" Tomoyo replied. 

"Demo, there's no lyrics to that song."

"I know. I want to just hear you play today."

"You don't want to sing?"

"Not today."

"Doshite?"

"I just don't feel like it right now," she said, thinking of her troubles. 

"Demo, I won't hear your beautiful voice," he pouted, making a puppy face.

"You'll live. Now could I hear you play the piano?" she giggled, hiding the fact that her heart melted at the sight of his adorable puppy face.  

"Alright. Whatever pleases your majesty," he said, bowing playfully, and then taking his seat on the piano bench. Tomoyo sat on one of the desks, resting her troublesome head on her arms. 

Eriol played skillfully. The music flowed through Tomoyo like a river flowing to the sea, except more harmonious. (You pick a song cuz I can't decide on one right now.) The song lasted a while, but it seemed to end too soon. In that brief, yet not so brief moment of composition, Tomoyo forgot her worries and quandaries. She seemed to get lost in the music, swimming in a wave of notes and rhythm. As Eriol played the last note, the song ended, letting reality slip back into Tomoyo's heavy heart. She applauded.

"That was beautiful, Eriol-kun."

"Arigatou."

"Could you play another one?" she asked hopefully.

"Hai, demo the bell is about to ring," he said, looking up at the clock. There was only about 10 seconds before the bell would ring; notifying everyone that school has begun. 

_Ringggggggg!_ And that was the bell.

Tomoyo sighed as they walked out of the room and on to their homeroom. She still wanted to stay there, in hopes of once again losing herself in the music.

"Cheer up, Tomoyo-chan. We can make music later," Eriol said, seeing the glum look on her face. "Besides, a frown doesn't suit your kawaii face."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. Did you just say 'kawaii'?"

"Hai, I did. What about it?" He put on a curious smile.

"Nandemonai," she giggled.

"What is it?" he asked, amused.

"It's just that you've never said that before, and it is unlikely for you to say it."

"Whatever cheers you up. Now return to your usual genki self. You know that your radiant beam can spread a smile on anyone's face."

She began to smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu, you're so sweet." If only you were mine… she thought. "I can't say that enough. You always do these sweet little things for me. Arigatou again." She hugged him.

"Nandemonai, Tomoyo-san. I love you."

She froze. "Nani?" She was a little bewildered and a bit hopeful.

"I mean I love you as a very good friend." He chuckled.

"Oh." She smiled, but she lost that bit of hope. "In that case, I love you too, Eriol-kun."

"I'm glad."

The two exchanged pleasant smiles and walked in the classroom, greeted by classmates and the usual punctual Syaoran. (Sakura wasn't there yet, of course.)

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun."

"Ohayo!"

Taking their seats, the usual lecture began. And as routinely, Sakura barely made it on time. When she walked to her seat, she gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek, making him blush again, even though she gave him one everyday. 

As the lecture went on, Sakura was beginning to doze off. This time, she had a prophetic dream.

*Dream Mode*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Dream Mode*

Everything was misty and there was fog everywhere. She wasn't exactly part of the dream, but she was observing from an angle. A slender figure appeared out of the fog; it was Tomoyo. Sakura was about to give her a shout of hello, but decided against it, and let the dream continue. She saw Tomoyo wandering around, her eyes yearning for something, seeming to be looking for someone. After a little more searching, Tomoyo found Eriol as he appeared out of the mist somehow. Her eyes lit up like never before, as if all the joys in the world were all collected in those amethyst pools, when Eriol hugged her. They broke apart. But then he just stood there, smiling like a pal when another guy appeared. The other guy saw Tomoyo and swept her into his arms. She was reluctant at first but after another good look at Eriol, Tomoyo turned to the other guy and drowned herself in his grasp. They disappeared together with a slight frown on Tomoyo's face, leaving Eriol all alone with a figure with red hair appearing by his side. With a glance at the red-haired figure, Eriol then seem to realize something and began to chase after them. He ran and ran, but he still couldn't catch up to them even when he was only about a foot away from the two. Tomoyo looked back at Eriol with what seemed like a thirst, eyes wistful. Then for the first time in the dream, someone spoke. "Tomoyo-chan…matte…" Eriol said, while his voice was echoing around the entire scene. But Tomoyo only stared at him a little more and turned back to the other guy. "Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol repeated, this time more distressing and softer, yet still echoing. Suddenly, he turned to Sakura and shouted her name. "Kinomoto! Kinomoto!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*End Dream Mode*

*End Dream Mode*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura aroused from her deep reverie and looked up sleepily to see the face of her angry teacher. "Hoeee! Gomen nasai, sensei!" she quickly cried. 

"Kinomoto, just pay attention and wipe the drool off your face."

"Hai," she answered, face flustered from embarrassment.

She then jot down a quick note to pass to Syaoran: 'meet me at the fence right before lunch. We need to talk, and don't bring Eriol-kun or Tomoyo-chan with you.'

Syaoran nodded to Sakura, indicating that he got the message and knew what to do. When the bell rang for lunch, Sakura and Syaoran met at the fence without Tomoyo or Eriol. 

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked her.

"I think I had a visionary dream in class today," she replied.

"What was it about? Something bad? Another Clow Card? Another magical force?"

"Iie. It was about Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun." 

"Oh," he said, his spirit lowering. I guess he was hoping for another exciting adventure with Sakura like the old times. 

She then began explaining the whole dream to him. 

"So what do you think it means?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it means that Tomoyo-chan loves Eriol-kun, but he's already with Mizuki-sensei. So soon, she finds someone else that she doesn't really love, but just sort of likes him. And after they get together, Eriol-kun realizes that he does love Tomoyo-chan as more than a friend, and tries to get her back, but it's too late because she's with that other boy."

"So we have to make Hiiragizawa realize it before it's too late?"

"Hai."

"Wow, you've really improved your dream deciphering skills. But what do we do?"

"Thanks. Lets start by making them eat lunch together and say that we can't eat with them."

"Okay. Lets go."

They walked over to the usual cherry blossom tree to tell Eriol and Tomoyo that they 'couldn't eat with them'.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted. 

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san, Li-kun!" they replied.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san, Hiiragizawa. Um, we can't eat lunch with you today," Syaoran answered. "We have to work on our math with the sensei, and we're eating lunch in his classroom."

"Oh. Okay then. Have fun you two," Tomoyo said, smiling.

They strolled off into the building, pretending to go to class, when really they just went to eat in an empty classroom. 

"Well that was suspicious," Tomoyo said, turning to Eriol. 

"Hai. I bet they're up to something," Eriol returned.

"Yea. If they wanted to spend time alone, they would've just told us. And Syaoran-kun definitely doesn't need help with math."

"So what do you think they have in mind?"

"I'm not sure. We're usually the ones with the plans to get them together."

He chuckled. "Hai. You don't think they're trying to get us together do you?"

Tomoyo blushed ever so slightly, trying to hide it. She suddenly knew that that was exactly what the two were planning. Sakura and Syaoran knew she liked Eriol, but Eriol was with Kaho already. 

"I don't think so," she answered, lying to her best friend and faking a laugh. Eriol didn't suspect anything, so he didn't see through her antics this time, which was a relief to Tomoyo. 

As the days passed by, Sakura and Syaoran's plan became more obvious, though Eriol didn't think that that was their intention. The two kept setting up Eriol and Tomoyo, hoping that Eriol would actually take a good look at Tomoyo before it was too late; but he didn't. On the up side, though, he and Kaho were beginning to have more and more brawls. And he always consulted Tomoyo when he needed help. Tomoyo, on the other hand, felt sorry for him that his relationship was failing, but a tiny, tiny part of her was glad because if they broke up, she'd have a chance with Eriol. Eriol was just dense on love. Unfortunately, Clow Reed never mastered the beauty of love, so Eriol wasn't so great either. But he always had Tomoyo there to help keep his relationship going. She was always a comfort to Eriol and vice versa. If it hadn't been for Tomoyo, they'd probably have broken up by now. 

_____________________________

The next morning at school, there was a new transfer student.

"Class, we have a new student today. I'd like to introduce Kazki Matasuki. He is from Tokyo, Japan." Terada-sensei turned to Kazki. "Take a seat next to Daidouji-san. Daidouji-san, please raise your hand."

Tomoyo raised her hand, indicating that she was Daidouji-san. Kazki sat on Tomoyo's right side. He had dark purple-black hair that was darker than Tomoyo's hair and much blacker, same color eyes as his hair, and a fair complexion. 

She turned to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Matasuki-san."

"The pleasure's all mine, Daidouji-san. I have a feeling that we're going to become good friends," he said, already falling for her ravishing beauty.

"Maybe." She returned her attention to the sensei, not really believing his comment. 

At lunch Kazki asked Tomoyo if he could join them. Out of politeness, she agreed. She didn't really favor this guy, but she figured it was better to gain a friend than a foe.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, and Syaoran-kun. You guys don't mind if Matasuki-san eats with us, do you?" Tomoyo asked them as she reached the cherry blossom tree. 

"Not at all," Sakura answered cheerfully.

"It's fine with me," Eriol also answered. 

"Sure," Syaoran grumbled.

So they sat down and began a formal conversation. 

"So why did you come to Japan, Matasuki-san?" Sakura started. 

"Well, my family decided move here after my father got a job here," he replied.

"Oh, how interesting. I moved here on business too, a while ago," Eriol spoke up.

"Oh, I see," Kazki answered, not really interested in his history. The only one on his mind was the beautiful Tomoyo beside him.

Lunch passed by and soon the end of the school day came. As usual, the four buddies walked home together, but today, Kazki decided to tag along. 

"Hi, Daidouji-san. Hope you don't mind me tagging along," Kazki said innocently, walking rudely between Eriol and Tomoyo while they were talking. 

"I don't, but you're interrupting our conversation," she snapped, going over to Eriol's other side. "Gomen nasai, Eriol-kun. What were you saying?"

"Nandemonai, Tomoyo-san. You could speak with Matasuki-san first," answered the gentlemanly Eriol.

"Iie, I don't have anything to say to him at the moment." They walked a little faster, leaving Kazki a bit behind. He bumped into Sakura, he was so slow.

"Oh, gomen, Kinomoto-san," he said.

"Nandemonai, Matasuki-san," she replied, but Syaoran glared at him. 

"Uh, Kinomoto-san, could I talk to you alone, for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, Matasuki-san. Hold on Syaoran-kun," she answered. "Nani, Matasuki-san?"

"Uh, does Daidouji-san have a boyfriend? Is Hiiragizawa her boyfriend?" he asked when they were out of earshot of Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

"Iie. Eriol-kun is Tomoyo-chan's best friend, though she really admires him, and they are very close."

"Oh."

"Doshite? You like Tomoyo-chan, don't you?" A sly smile appeared on her face. (Funny how she can be so dense in her own love life, yet so knowing when it comes to other people's romances.)

"Hai. Kinomoto-san, could you help me?"

"Uh…I don't know. I don't think I should meddle with these things."

"Onegai? I really like her."

"No, I couldn't. Don't worry, if you two were truly meant to be together, you'll end up together."

"Sure," he answered, sadly. "I guess you're right though. I'll find a way to get her."

"Uh, sure…" Sakura said skeptically.

"Well, ja ne, minna-san. My house is this way," he said, turning right at the fork in the road.

"Ja ne," they replied.

Sakura turned to Li. "Syaoran-kun, I think Matasuki-san is the other guy that's going to butt in. We've gotta stop him before it's too late."

"Sakura-san, don't worry, maybe it won't happen. I mean you saw that Tomoyo-san didn't even really like him."

"Yea, I guess, but the minute she starts to like him, we're going to plan B."

"Plan B? What was plan A?"

"Plan A is to let nature run its course. We'll stick with that for now."

"Okay," he agreed. "But what's plan B then?"

"Plan B is we take matters into our own hands and try to get Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan together as much as possible, and keep Matasuki-san away from Tomoyo-chan."

"That should be simple," he replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, everything will work out. I can feel it."

"Whatever you say, Sakura-san."

They continued walking home.

Tomoyo and Eriol, on the other hand, had stopped at Penguin Park, as decided before school. As usual, Tomoyo sat on her favorite swing and was given a push by Eriol. 

"So why did you want to come here today, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," replied with a hint of distress in his voice.

"Daijobu? Is something wrong?"

"Daijobu. It's just that lately, Kaho-san and I are having strife after strife. I don't get it. She's always complaining and picking fights with me. One day she's fine and lovey-dovey, the next, she's raging or being a grouch. Do you have any idea of what I could do to calm her?"

"Well, have you tried sitting down and talking to her?"

"Tried that."

"Have you tried reasoning with her?"

"Yep."

"Have you tried using your charms?"

"Did that too."

"Maybe you two should consult professional help."

"I think that's going to far. We've only been together for about two weeks or so. That stuff is for married couples."

"Well, did you forget an important date? Like your anniversary or her birthday, or something like that?"

He thought for a moment. "Nope. I'm sure I didn't forget something."

"Maybe she wants you to spend more time with her."

"Come to think of it, she did mention something like that before…"

"Then maybe that's it." Tomoyo tried to sound as supportive as possible, but it was tough. She loved him and wanted to be with him, yet here she is, helping him mend his relationship with the other woman. Besides, if Eriol decided to spend more time with Kaho, he'd have less time for her.

"I think it is, but I can't spend every second of my life with her. I have other things to do too. And I've already given her most of my free time." What Eriol didn't realize was that he had, and still was, devoting most of his free time to Tomoyo; not Kaho.

"Eriol-kun, I don't want you two to end your relationship and be unhappy, but maybe you two just need some time alone."

"What do you propose?"

"Well, maybe you two should see other people or take a break from each other. Unless you don't want to!" she quickly added, not wanting to sound as though it were her goal to separate them. 

"You know what?"

"Nani?"

"I think you're right. If it hadn't been for you, we'd be broken up already. So I guess Kaho-san and I aren't meant to be together."

"But, will you two be sad?"

"Iie. In fact, I think both of us would be better off if we ended this now." He sounded a little too cheery, but it was fine with Tomoyo, as long as they were happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai. I'm very sure. I think I'll talk to her later."

"Okay then, if that's what you want."

"I'm sure that's what I want," Eriol answered. "Kaho-san is too complicated and she expects so much from me. It's hard for me to talk to her about my troubles like I talk to you, and she's always confiding in someone else, rather than me." He paused. "You know, if we weren't best friends, we'd make a pretty good couple."

Tomoyo blushed. "Eriol-kun? I think you just need to rest and think about everything first, before you jump to conclusions."

"Sure."

They continued their conversation, and led it to another subject. Afterwards, they walked home together with a light heart. 

Later that day, Eriol had a talk with Kaho and they were officially broken up. It wasn't that bad for them. Kaho had shed many tears, no doubt, but she now knew that she didn't really love Eriol either. 

On the other street, Kazki was busy thinking of ways to win Tomoyo's heart. He thought he'd act really sweet and maybe give a bouquet of cherry blossoms the next day, maybe chocolates the next, continue his 'charms', and finally ask her out. If it turned out ok, he was gonna ask her to be his girlfriend, and hopefully for him, she'd say yes.

 "You'll be mine soon, Daidouji-san. You'll see," he said aloud to himself in his room.

To be continued…

A/N: So what do you think? Review, Review, and review! ^_^ I know this isn't much of a story yet, but just wait 'til the other chapters come out. Thanks for reading! Ja ne. 


	2. Just a Phone Call Away

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Everything belongs to Clamp.

A/N: Here's chapter two. Things are happening in this chapter, so read and review please. Arigatou. ^_^ And sorry for rushing things. I know a lot happened in chapter one, but more is going to happen in this chappie too. Ja ne.

Speaking: "_______"

Thinking: _______

My Inputs: (_______)

**~*Until it was Too Late*~**

by Cerulean Blue

Chp 2: Just a Phone Call Away 

The next day, Tomoyo was walking to school when a figure behind her bumped into her; it was Kazki. (He probably did it on purpose to get her attention.)

"Oh, gomen nasai, Daidouji-san."

"Nandemonai. Ohayo, Matasuki-san."

"Ohayo."

Tomoyo continued walking, now with Kazki by her side. To her, he seemed like a little puppy that keeps following her everywhere. In a way he was though. 

"So Daidouji-san, what are you doing this evening?" Kazki asked. 

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, and I were planning to go somewhere."

"Oh. Where are you guys going?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Oh. Well, if you're not going, let me know."

"Doshite? Do you want me to go somewhere with you?" She turned to face him.

"Hai, demo if you're busy…" He tried to give the impression that he wanted to be invited too and go with her to wherever she was going with her friends.

"Gomen nasai, I'm busy."

"It's okay," he replied with a hint of failure in his voice.

They had reached school, and having been deprived the opportunity of walking his best friend to school, Eriol stood there at the gate, waiting for her. 

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun!" she greeted cheerfully. 

"Ohayo, sweet Tomoyo-chan," he greeted in equal cheeriness.

"Were you waiting for me?" she said with a sly smirk on her elegant face.

"And if I was…?" he asked

"If you were, then that was very sweet of you." She smiled a genuine one.

"Then I was." An equivalent smile.

"Arigatou." She hugged him, knowing how much her best tomodachi cared for her. Kazki was still standing there gawking at the fact that Eriol and Tomoyo would make such a great couple, and how close they were. And here, he was brushed aside and ignored. 

"Ahem," he spoke up, hoping to get some attention.

"Oh, how rude of me, Matasuki-san. Ohayo," Eriol answered.

"Ohayo," he replied in a cold tone.

"Gomen, Matasuki-san. We were just caught up with each other," Tomoyo apologized while giggling.

"It's okay. Call me Kazki."

She frowned inwardly and headed towards the school building. "Come on, Eriol-kun and _Matasuki-san_, before we're late for class." She purposely called Kazki in a formal manner. She didn't want to call him by his first name, thinking that it wasn't time yet, and having not really known him long.

"If you're not going to call him Kazki-san, then I think I will," Eriol joked to Tomoyo.

"Lets go catch up to Tomoyo-san, _Kazki-san_."

"Oh, shut up, Hiiragizawa," he said playfully back.

The two followed after her as she made for the door. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder in a friendly manner. She responded by putting one of her arms around his waist, both smiling. Kazki, on the other hand, was once again left behind. He frowned, trying to think of a way to break into their little friendly moment together. So he walked over to Tomoyo's other side and put an arm around her shoulder. He smiled, but Tomoyo didn't return it, nor did she return the embrace. She merely kept walking with one of her arms around Eriol's waist. Now that hurt.

Eriol noticed Tomoyo's aloofness towards Kazki, and decided to explain. "Uh, Matasuki-san? Don't take it personally. It's just that Tomoyo-san, here, doesn't like to get too close to anyone right when she meets them."

She frowned. "I guess."

"Why not?" Kazki asked, still trying desperately to get close to the goddess beneath his arm.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, indicating to her the question 'do you want to explain, or should I or should we keep it to ourselves?' She slightly tipped her head up in a quick jerk, signifying that he should expound for her, seeing that Kazki shouldn't be kept in the dark. 

"See, Tomoyo-san is afraid that if she becomes close to someone too fast, it'll hurt more if she loses them." His eyes darkened after explaining this sad truth about his dear Tomoyo-san, remembering how she lost Sakura to Syaoran. "I've tried many times to tell her that this isn't true, but I've had little luck. Perhaps you'll have more of an influence on her."

"I don't see how that could be. You're her best friend, and she won't even listen to you. Why would she listen to me?" Kazki asked, sounding as though Tomoyo wasn't there.

"Perhaps you're more persuasive than Eriol-kun," she said. "It's funny, sometimes it's easier believe people that I don't even know very well…"

Here's my gateway into her heart he thought. "Oh." He paused. "Then I guess you should listen to me and believe me." Kazki's face was now serious. He was looking at Tomoyo with such wistfulness that it was like a poor boy looking into the window of a candy shop and not having enough money to even buy the cheapest kind there. Tomoyo looked back at him and ever so slightly grinned. 

"Maybe I will," she said. For some reason, she was beginning to trust Kazki and was willing to accept him as a friend. This time, Eriol was left out as the two continued their poignant stare.

Maybe I was supposed to find Matasuki-san and confide in him she thought. I know I have Eriol-kun, but he can't understand everything about me and my loneliness because he had Mizuki-sensei. But I can still talk to him about our usual stuff, and maybe I'll talk to Matasuki-san about my other darker secrets once I get to know him more and build a stronger bond…

She was broken from her trance from a soft warm feeling on her cheek. She blinked and then realized that Eriol had given her a sweet little kiss. She smiled.

He smiled back. "Welcome back to reality. You were in quite a reverie there, Tomoyo-san."

"Thanks for bringing me back. By the way, that was a new way you used to break my trance. Usually you just snap your fingers, or wave, or call my name, or squeeze my hand, or tickle me, or my other favorite one: you hug me."

"I've decided to change my strategy," he played. "I think I'll stick with that one now."

"Fine by me," she said, still smiling brightly.

They finally reached the classroom, and took their seats. Eriol was behind Tomoyo, Sakura was to her left, Syaoran was diagonal to her, and now Kazki was to her right; a lot of her friends were surrounding her, yet she still felt remote sometimes.

Class began as usual. Nothing was different except for one thing: during the lecture, Kazki passed Tomoyo a note. She looked at it curiously and turned it over. There inscribed was her name. With a quick glance at the sensei, she opened it and read it: 

_Dearest Daidouji-san, _

_I was wondering if you could cancel your plans with your friends today and come with me to the Penguin Park. I assure you, you won't regret it. We'll have a nice afternoon there. What do you think?_

When Eriol saw that Kazki had passed a note to his Tomoyo…wait, _his_ Tomoyo? Yep, he called her his. But he brushed it off as some kind of pal thing. Then he felt an unusual feeling inside him. Was it…wait, it couldn't be; the greatest sorcerer of all time was feeling a tinge of …_jealousy? _He continued to watch the back of Tomoyo's glossy hair, and wondered if he should use his magic to read the note. He was tempted, but deciding against it, he mentally scolded himself, as it wasn't any of his business. Why should I care what Matasuki-san writes to Tomoyo-san? It's not like she belongs to me… he thought, trying to reason with himself. _But too bad she isn't mine though…_ said a little voice in his head. Whoa. Where did that come from? he thought, returning to his regular voice in his head. I guess I've just been cooped up in here too long with these tedious lectures, that's all. Yea, that's it…

Tomoyo thought about the note. She didn't want to blow off her friends, but she also didn't want to hurt Kazki. Hmm. I've been out with my friends a lot before, so maybe I should go with Matasuki-san. But then again, I hardly know him she thought. Then a little voice in her head told her, 'that's why you should go with Matasuki-san, so you can get to know him better.' Hmm…

Finally, she decided where she was gonna go. She jotted down a note and passed it back to Kazki. He looked at it uncertainly, afraid to be turned down. He hoped that the answer was yes. After more stares, he finally couldn't resist anymore and opened it. It read: 

_Haikei Matasuki-san, _

_Thanks for the invite…I think I _will_ accompany you to the park._

Yes, you did it! Kazki thought to himself, as a smile of relief formed on his face. He turned to Tomoyo, nodded, and smiled. 

Behind Tomoyo, Eriol was frowning. Why is Matasuki-san smiling like that? What was in the note? 

At lunch, the usual gang sat under the Sakura tree. But this time, Tomoyo actually invited Kazki to sit with them on her own decision and free will. He agreed and couldn't be happier to accept the invite, of course. Eriol, on the other hand, was feeling suspicious. Why is Tomoyo-san opening up so quickly to him? he thought. He then went up behind Tomoyo and covered her eyes. Using a disguised voice, he said, "Guess who?"

She giggled, knowing right away who it was. "Eriol-kun! I know it's you."

He let go and smiled at her. "Lets go to eat lunch before Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, and Matasuki-san think we left them."

"Whatever my Tomoyo-san desires." He smiled. They seemed like a couple, but they were only tight best friends. "Wait, a minute. Matasuki-san is coming too?"

"Hai. I invited him. You don't mind do you, Eriol-kun?"

"No it's fine. I had a feeling that he'd be joining us for lunch from now on."

Tomoyo wondered what he meant by that, but brushed it aside as they reached their destination. 

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" came Sakura's genki voice. Syaoran and Kazki were sitting beside her waving.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," they replied. 

They sat down, and everyone began to unpack their homemade lunches. Just like every other day, Eriol and Tomoyo were trading their snacks and fruits, earning a frown from Kazki.

"Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to the park with Matasuki-san after school, since we still haven't decided where to go yet. Hope you guys don't mind," Tomoyo said earnestly. 

Her friends were a little disappointed. "It's alright. We understand, right guys?" Sakura answered, turning to Eriol and Syaoran. 

"Sure. It's okay," Syaoran said, a little reluctant.

"Yea, go ahead," Eriol said, with a frown hidden beneath a forced smile.

Inside, Sakura and Syaoran were also frowning, remembering Sakura's dream.

After school, Tomoyo and Kazki walked over to Penguin Park. That's when it all began. After that afternoon together, the two began to spend a lot of time together. Each passing day made them closer, until one day they became a couple. But not one of those days passed by that Sakura and Li didn't try to separate them. When they saw that Tomoyo was suddenly fond of Kazki, they had moved on to plan B. However, no matter how hard they tried, none of their schemes worked. 

Tomoyo still loved Eriol, but thought he wouldn't return that love, so she gave up and went with Kazki, burying these feelings for Eriol.

Now that Tomoyo and Kazki were a couple, Tomoyo didn't have as much time as she used to for Eriol. They didn't talk as much anymore. Once, when Eriol was pouring his soul out to Tomoyo at the park about his and Kaho's break up earlier, Kazki came in and interrupted. Whispering something in Tomoyo's ear, he pulled her away. Eriol sat there alone on the swings. 

"Now I completely understand how you felt before, Tomoyo-chan. But it's too late," he said in a melancholy tone to the park and himself aloud. Sighing, his head drooped down. A single tear was shed, falling to the cold hard ground below. "And the worst part is that I think I…I love you."

------------------------------------------------------

On Sunday, Eriol phoned Tomoyo, hoping they'd get some time to talk and have fun like old times. 

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence. Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo-san. This is Eriol."

"Oh, konnichiwa, Eriol-kun!"

"Konnichiwa. Are you busy this afternoon?"

"Actually, I am. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to spend more time with you. We've hardly seen each other now that you have Matasuki-san."

"Oh. Well, then I'll cancel my plans with Kazki-kun and spend some time with my best friend, Eriol-kun."

"No, you don't have to." He thought a moment. She called him Kazki-kun. Of course I want you to cancel your plans! he shouted to her in his mind, even though she couldn't hear it.

"No, Eriol-kun. I want to."

"If that's what you really want…" Yes, cancel! he thought secretly.

"Of course it's what I want."

"Great, then could you come over around noon-ish?"

"Noon-ish sounds great. See you then."

"See you. Ja."

"Ja ne."

They hung up, leaving both smiling in their own homes. 

Yay! Now I can spend more time with my dear Eriol-kun! Tomoyo thought.

Finally! Now I'll be able to see my beautiful Tomoyo-san again! And I'll have her all to myself. No more distractions from Matasuki-san Eriol thought.

At Tomoyo's house, she dialed Kazki's number to inform him of the change of plans.

"Moshi, moshi. Matasuki Kazki speaking."

"Kazki-kun? This is Tomoyo."

"Oh, konnichiwa Tomoyo-san!"

"Um, Kazki-kun, there's been a change in plans."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to cancel our plans so that I can spend more time with my best friend. I hope you don't mind, but I haven't seen or spoken to him in a while."

"By _him _I hope you mean Li-san or Kinomoto-san."

"Actually, I was referring to Eriol-kun."

He sighed, thinking that if Tomoyo spent more time with Eriol again, he'd lose her. "Oh. Why exactly are you meeting him?"

"Just to catch up and talk like old times."

Old times? he thought. Before we got together, she was always with Hiiragizawa and acting lovey-dovey with him even if they weren't together. It's not safe for her to go. I'll lose her. But then again, I don't want her to think I'm jealous, which I probably am though…

"Ok then. Consider our plans officially cancelled," Kazki replied, trying to sound like he was a good boyfriend.

"Arigatou, Kazki-kun! I knew you'd understand."

"Friendship is also very important, right?"

"Hai."

---------------------------------------------------

At around noon-ish, Tomoyo arrived at Eriol's house, being fashionably late. She knocked on the door, and it opened by itself. She cocked her head to one side, confused. She knew he had magic, but this never happened before. In the past, he always opened the door himself and greeted her with a warm smile. 

She stepped inside and looked behind the door. No one was there. Once she stepped in, it closed automatically.

"Have a seat, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be right there," came Eriol's voice, seeming to come from the kitchen.

"Okay," she called back.

She sat on the comfy sofa and put down her purse. Suddenly, a figure jumped up from behind the couch and started tickling her. 

"Hahaha…stop…ahaha…stop…" She squirmed around, trying to get away from his wriggling fingers. 

The figure, who was tickling her, continued to tickle mercilessly. "What's my name?" he asked with amusement.

"Eriol-kun! Ahahah…Eriol-kun! Stop!" It was hard for her to speak between her fits of laughter.

He then finally stopped and stepped out of the shadows with a large grin on his adorable face. "Konnichiwa, sweet Tomoyo-san!" he said, still smiling victoriously.

"Konnichiwa, evil Eriol-kun," she giggled. "Wait, didn't I hear your voice from the kitchen?"

"Yea. But that was only because I was throwing my voice."

"Ooo. You're truly evil."

He only smiled more triumphantly.

"Boy, I haven't had a good tickle for a long time."

"That's because you've been away from me for so long. We've hardly talked or gone anywhere together." 

She embraced her 'long lost friend'. "I'm here now, Eriol-kun. What do you want to talk about? Or do you want to go somewhere?"

"Lets go somewhere," he answered while returning the hug.

"Where?" They broke apart.

"Hmm, you decide."

"No, you decide."

"No, you. I want my plum blossom to have whatever she desires," he said, giving her a gentle smile. He tried to act as normal as possible after his discoveries of his true feelings, but it wasn't easy. He wanted to give Tomoyo the world and anything she desired, just to see the bright smile on her elegant face.

"What about the new amusement park?" she asked, face lighting up.

"Sounds great. Lets go!"

To be continued

A/N: Okay so that was chapter two. Stay with me for chapter three and four. Thx for reading. Until the next chapter. Ja ne. ^_^


	3. Just Like Old Times

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

A/N: Hi again! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! Anyway, here's chapter three. Don't forget to review afterwards! Sorry, I say that too much. ^^; Well, enjoy. Ja.

**~*Until it was Too Late*~**

by Cerulean Blue

Chp 3: Just Like Old Times

Tomoyo and Eriol grabbed their things and went out the door in a flash before Nakuru and Spinel could arrive at the scene, and cause a racket.

Like a gentleman, Eriol opened the door of the car for Tomoyo, and went into the driver's side. (Can you imagine an all-powerful sorcerer like Eriol driving? ^_^)

"So which ride do you want to go on first?" Eriol asked Tomoyo during the car ride.

"The roller coasters!" she cried enthusiastically. "What about you?"

"I think I want to go on the horror roller coaster ride. You know, the ones that have monsters and things popping out when you travel around the ride. Kind of like the Indiana Jones ride from Disneyland, except scarier and faster."

"Great. But I'm not sure if I'm brave enough for those rides."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you," he teased.

"Maybe you should just go on those alone," she said, starting to back out.

"No, you have to ride with me. I don't want to go alone."

"But I think I'll be scared."

"Don't worry, I'll be there too. I'll be right next to you."

"Well, maybe…I guess."

"Come on. Remember, you're not as scared as Sakura-san, are you?"

"No, you're right. It can't be that bad, right?"

"Yep. You can handle it."

---------------------------------------

At Kazki's house, he was beginning to feel like Tomoyo was cheating on him with Eriol. She always hugs that Hiiragizawa, and he even gave her a kiss on the cheek last time! He probably likes her too. Hmph. Tomoyo thinks she's in control and can just jump between me and Hiiragizawa whenever she wants. Well, two can play at that game Kazki thought, jealously. I guess I could ask one of the other girls I know to go out with me 

---------------------------------------

After a few more minutes of conversation, Eriol pulled up into a parking space, and they were off buying tickets. 

"Lets go on that one!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pointing to the nearest roller coaster.

"Sure. Just hope I don't get sick," Eriol remarked.

They walked over to the ride and got in the front row.

"Are you sure you want the first row, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, making sure that she was happy.

"Yep!" When she faced him, sensing that something was wrong. "What's bothering you, Eriol-kun?"

"Nothing."

"There is something. I can see it in your eyes."

"There's really nothing wrong. Why would there be if I'm here with my very best friend?"

"I don't know. But you can't hide anything from me. I'm the master of masks, remember? I should know a mask when I see one. And I'm sure I see o—" she couldn't finish her sentence because the ride started, pushing her back in her seat.

Whew. Saved by the ride Eriol thought. But that was close. She's right, though. I can't hide anything from the queen of masks. I guess it bothers me that we're only going as best friends…oh well, worry later

"Wee! Isn't this fun, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said with her glossy hair floating behind her.

"It is when I'm here with you," he answered, with his own hair flying around wildly. She has a great sense of childhood he noted.

Aww. Eriol-kun is so sweet Tomoyo thought, while she gave Eriol a smile.

"Wow, that was great! Lets go on another ride, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said after the ride.

"Lets go on the scary one now!" Eriol grinned.

"Um…okay."

They queued for a while. This time of anxious waiting earned Tomoyo some cotton candy from Eriol. (The blue kind, of course.) When they got on the ride, Tomoyo prepared herself for what she thought was to come. 

"Nervous, sweetie?" Eriol smiled.

"Just a little."

"Would you like to hold my hand for security?" He smiled playfully.

"Sure." She grabbed his teasing hand and smiled back. It was hard for her to not smile whenever she was around Eriol; he was just too sweet and kind.

And the ride began. They tunneled through the attraction, making Tomoyo squeal and tighten her hold on Eriol's hand when the creatures popped out of nowhere. Eriol thoroughly enjoyed this, of course, having uncovered his true feelings toward the lass who was now clutching his hand.

When it ended, Tomoyo was bewildered. Eriol had to chuckle at the look on her once serene face. "Daijobu, dear Tomoyo-san? You don't look too well."

"Dai-daijobu," she stuttered. "That was some ride. I think I'll be stronger on my second try."

"Do you want to go again?"

"Nah. Lets try something else."

"Where to now?"

"How about the Ferris wheel?"

"Sounds good to me."

With Eriol's arm around Tomoyo's shoulders and Tomoyo's arm around his waist, they walked over to the famous Ferris wheel. Other people passing by pointed at them, smiled, and had big pink hearts in their eyes, looking dreamy. One girl even squealed and whispered audibly to her friend, "Aww. Look at that cute couple! They look perfect for each other! Too bad I can't find a guy like him for myself." When Tomoyo and Eriol overheard this, they blushed a little at first, and then started snickering, then progressively rising to a chuckle, to a giggle, then finally to a full outburst of laughter. "Hahahaha_they_think_we're_a_couple haha," Tomoyo choked between laughs. "Honestly, people these days think everyone's together just if they hug each other or something." They finally stopped laughing.

Just as they were in seeing distance of the Ferris wheel, which was on the other side of the park from their last ride, they bumped into someone. "Oops. Gomen nasai," Tomoyo said politely as she turned to see who it was. And when she did see who it was, her eyes grew wide. "Kazki-kun?" she asked.

He also looked surprised. "Tomoyo-san? What a coincidence."

"Uh, who's that you're with?" she asked, referring to a tall woman standing beside him. That woman turned around. "Mizuki-sensei??" she asked, even more shocked that her boyfriend was out with Kaho, without telling her.

"Kaho-san?" Eriol asked, shocked. Now he was involved.

Kaho turned to them. "Oh, konnichiwa Eriol-kun and Daidouji-san." She smiled at them. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you on a date with Matasuki-san?" Eriol asked.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure but I don't think so. I only went because I was bored, and Matasuki-san seems like a nice boy."

"Oh…"

"Kazki-san, you asked her out?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea, well no, yea, wait NO!" he struggled between answers. "Not like that. I just invited her as a friend." Of course that was his response, but his real intension was for this to be a date for him and Kaho in resultant from his jealousy.

"Oh…" I guess I trust him… she thought suspiciously.

"Well, we were just heading over to the food court area. Would you two like to join us?" Kaho invited.

"Um, no thanks. We were just heading over to the Ferris Wheel," Eriol answered. "…unless you want to eat first, Tomoyo-chan."

"Iie. I would rather go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Okay then. I guess we'll see you later," Kazki said, turning Kaho around by the back, and taking her to the food court area.

"Wow, I didn't expect Tomoyo-san to be here too," Kazki told Kaho.

"And I didn't expect to see Eriol-kun here either," she proclaimed, and sighed.

"What's wrong Mizuki-san?"

"Nothing. I guess it just hurts to see Eriol-kun with another woman. That used to be me in his arms. I'm just not used to it yet. Sorry about this."

"Oh it's alright. I understand." He paused. It looks like they were on a date, but they weren't…or were they? Wait, this is crazy, and it's going to drive me crazy He shook himself out of his 'crazy' thoughts. "So how about I get you an ice cream sundae to cheer you up?" he said turning to Kaho.

"Sounds great."

----------------------------------------

"Well that was unexpected," Tomoyo said to Eriol, as they waited in line for the Ferris wheel.

"Yea, that was. I never thought Kaho-san would go with Matasuki-san. That's just not right. But she can do whatever she wants," Eriol replied.

"Do you think those two were really going out on a date?" Tomoyo asked carefully.

"Well—I—uh, I don't think so. Matasuki-san wouldn't cheat on you."

"I guess you're right, but they did seem a bit peculiar. Actually only Kazki-kun was acting peculiar," she said, going into a bit of thought. "Wait a minute! What am I saying? I trust him, and I'm just acting paranoid."

"Yea. Of course. Don't worry about it." 

By the time it was their turn, the sky had already turned a pinkish-orangey color. They rode happily. When the ride ended, their cart (uh, sorry, not sure what you call those things) stopped at the top of the wheel, while the one on the bottom was being emptied.

"Wow, Eriol-kun. Look at that sunset. It's beautiful." 

"Yes, it is. But not nearly as beautiful as you." He smiled warmly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun. You really know how to flatter me."

When the sun completely set, the festival lights and lanterns suddenly lit up, creating a mystical effect. 

"Wow," was all Tomoyo could say, as she stood in awe.

Eriol, though, was standing watching _her_ in awe. The lights fashioned a glowing effect on Tomoyo, making her look even more like an angel sent from the heavens. 

The fireworks were lit, shooting into the sky, and illuminated the night sky suitably.

"Now it's perfect," Eriol said, referring to her, the lights, the fireworks, and their proximity. He was holding her from behind with his head resting on her shoulder and his arms around her petite waist. She leaned her head on his and held his hands. This moment couldn't help but make her smile contentedly. 

Wow. I don't think I've ever felt this good in Kazki-kun's arms before…she thought. Eriol feels a lot better Both of them had forgotten about Kazki and Kaho going out together by now.

The moment lasted a while until it was their turn to exit the cart. They walked over to the booths and bought glow sticks and string things, messing around until they were out. With the glow sticks, Eriol tried unsuccessfully to rave like he had once seen other more experienced people do, causing Tomoyo to laugh out loud as he made a fool of himself. They also bought an aerosol of spray-on glowing highlights, which they fervently applied on each other's hair. 

Then finally, at around midnight, they decided to leave. Eriol drove Tomoyo back to her mansion and walked her to the door. 

"Goodnight sweet Tomoyo-san. I'm really glad that you were able to make time for me. Arigatou."

"Goodnight, Eriol-kun. Of course I'll always make time for you. You're very important to me. And this was fun. We really should make more time for each other."

"I agree."

They embraced and Eriol gave her a kiss on the cheek. She went inside while Eriol drove back home. Once inside, Tomoyo snuck quietly up to her room and flopped down on the bed, sighing happily with another smile on her face.

To be continued…

A/N: Hi all! What do you think? I know it sounds like Eriol and Tomoyo were on a date or something, but they weren't. They're just two best friends going to the amusement park together for some amusement. But it was a lil' too sweet though, but I couldn't help it. That was just the way it came out. ^^; Gomen nasai. Anyway, after that night, can Tomoyo still stay together with Kazki? Find out in the next chappie! Thx for reading. Love ya. Now review! Ja. ^_^ 


	4. Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS at all. Nor do I own the song 'Time of Your Life'. That belongs to Green Day.

A/N: Welcome readers. Thank you to all of you who've stayed with me. It really means a lot to me. This is the last chapter to this fic, so really read, enjoy, and review! Love you all, ja! ^_^

**~*Until it was Too Late*~**

by Cerulean Blue 

Chp 4: Endings and Beginnings

After the congenial night with Eriol, Tomoyo began to question her relationship with Kazki. How come I never felt this good after a date with Kazki-kun? Not that I just had a date with Eriol-kun or anything…but wait. I have to stay true to Kazki-kun. I can't hurt him. Not after everything he's done for me. He can be sweet too She looked at the clock. 1:00 AM. I'd better get to sleep if I'm going to be decent for school tomorrow!

She went to sleep and had dreams of Eriol and Kazki. But whenever Kazki appeared in her dreams, something bad happened and it turned into a nightmare. She woke up with a sweat and sat bolt up.

She was breathing heavily. What do these dreams mean? Is Kazki-kun evil or something? I doubt it though. And whenever Eriol-kun shows up, my dreams blossom into a pleasant one… She looked at the clock. 3:30 AM. This is so confusing! @_@ Oh well. I guess I'll figure it out in the morning

The next morning, Tomoyo woke up late and rushed to school, which wasn't like her at all. The always punctual Tomoyo waking up late? It can't be…but it was.

She ran to the gate, bending down and out of breath. 

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Woke up late this morning?"

She looked up. "Ohayo_Eriol_kun. HaiI_wokeup_late_today," she choked between breaths.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan. I shouldn't have kept you out so late last night."

"No! It's not that. I just couldn't sleep, that's all. Don't be sorry. It was fun."

"You're too kind. Come on, we still have time for one song before class." He extended his hand for her to hold. Grasping his warm hand, they walked to the music room.

"What shall we play today?"

"Hmm. What about 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day?" suggested Tomoyo. "And we don't really need the guitar part that much, right? But it would sound better with it though—"

Eriol cut her off. "Okay. You know the lyrics, right?"

"Yep. Start playing." 

Eriol skillfully glided his hands across the keys, projecting each note perfectly. Tomoyo accompanied beautifully as well on vocals. (I know it's not really their style but it's a good song. And no, Tomoyo didn't cuss in the beginning.)
    
    ~(f***)
    
    Another turning point a fork stuck in the road
    
    Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go
    
    So make the best of this test and don't ask why
    
    It's not a question but a lesson learned in time
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    So take the photographs and still frames in your mind
    
    Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time
    
    Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial
    
    For what it's worth it was worth all the while
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life~

Tomoyo sang nicely, making a fab female version of the song. 

When they finished, a figure leaning on the frame of the door applauded. "Beautiful, beautiful."

"Arigatou," they replied together. Kazki winced when they did this. Why do they always say the same thing together? It's getting annoying and freaky he thought. But he brushed it off and turned to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Nani?"

"I'd like to talk to you after school. We'll talk on the way home when I drive you."

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"No. We just need to talk. It's important, so don't forget."

"Okay…" She was worried. Something told her that he had bad news.

The day went by as usual again. Everyone had a nice day, but something that wasn't very nice was about to happen to Tomoyo. After school, she met Kazki at the front of the school. They got in the car, and were off to her mansion.

"Um, Tomoyo-san?" Kazki began uncertainly.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I don't love you anymore."

"Nani?! Doshite?!" You can't just start a sentence with that with a girl! He pulled the car over in a parking space so they could talk.

"I just like you as a friend."

"Demo…demo…" she paused. "Kimi wo aishiteiru. And how can you start off with such a sentence?"

"Gomen nasai, I just wanted to get to the point, Tomoyo-san. Demo…watashi…watashi…I don't love you. To tell you the truth, I think I've mistaken friendship as love the whole time." 

Those words tore her heart into a million irreparable pieces. "Demo, kimi wo aishiteiru…"

"Gomen nasai."

"Wakarimashita, Kazki-kun. I hope you find someone else, whom you truly love and be very happy with her." Tomoyo's eyes became blank and dark, welling up with tears as she made for the door to exit the vehicle with her now ex-boyfriend in it. "Ja ne, Kazki-kun."

"Tomoyo-san, get back in the car. I'll drop you off at your house."

"Iie. I'll to call my mom to pick me up. She's on vacation this week, anyway."

"Tomoyo-san, let me give you a lift."

"Iie. I'm going to call my mother." 

She stepped out of the automobile, ignoring his calls.

"Tomoyo-san!" he yelled inside the car. Sighing, he said to himself, "Alright then. I guess she'll be okay." With that, he drove away, leaving Tomoyo alone on the sidewalk. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her mansion. 

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence. Daidouji Sonomi speaking."

"Moshi moshi Okkasan."

"Tomoyo-san? Daijobu?"

"Daijobu. Could you just pick me up at the Penguin Park?"

"Sure, but weren't you with Kazki-san?"

"Hai, demo…he dumped me…in more ways than one."

She gasped. "What happened? I thought you two love each other—" 

"So did I," Tomoyo cut in.

"And how could he leave you in the park like this? The least he could do was give you a ride home," Sonomi continued.

"Could you just come and get me please? I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine."

"Sure. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, okay? Be careful."

"Okay. Arigatou Okkasan."

"Ja ne."

"Ja."

Tomoyo hung up and walked to the Penguin Park, which was only a block away. She sat in her favorite swing and let the breeze sweep up her lustrous hair. She decided to contemplate about what had just happened. More tears welled up in her dark violet eyes, but she refused to cry. 

I've got to stay strong. I'm a Daidouji. I can handle this

An hour passed by. She decided to call her mother's phone but there was no answer. She then called her mansion, but the line was busy, and it was too late to walk home alone. So she just stayed there and thought and thought until the clouds above her began to turn gray. They joined together, forming a gray sky. She looked up at the gloomy sky. 

Oh, no. What if it begins to rain? Oh well, this weather is perfect for how I feel right now anyway

Then it began to sprinkle lightly, creating spots all around the ground below. Slowly, it rained harder and harder until Tomoyo was drenched and freezing. After much thought, she concluded that she also felt a love of friendship for Kazki, but it still hurt. It confused her. She couldn't even tell what was really love or friendship anymore, and she didn't want to make the same mistake again.

Okay, now I think I'm going to cry she thought miserably. Her crystal clear tears were cascading down her soft cheeks. I wonder what happened to Okkasan. I hope she's okay 

She cried harder when she thought of everything that had happened. My boyfriend dumped me on my birthday, which everyone forgot, I can't even tell what my emotions are, and now Okkasan is no where in sight, while I'm stranded here and soaking wet. I need a friend

"I need Eriol-kun," she thought out loud, softly.

"You called?" A familiar voice she knew all too well came to the rescue. He shielded them with his umbrella. 

"Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I came for you, Tomoyo-chan, demo, the better question is what are _you_ doing here. You could catch a cold or even pneumonia!"

She shivered, despite her efforts to suppress it. "How did you know I was here, and that I was sad?"

"I sensed your pain. Now take off your thin jacket, Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh."

She then did as told and felt an extra chill as she held her jacket in her numb hands. But suddenly, she felt a thick warm jacket on her shoulders; Eriol had given his to her. 

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. But won't you be cold?"

"Iie. I'm fine. Now come with me to the limo. I'll take you home so you can put some dry clothes on."

"Iie, I want to drown in this sorrowful rain."

"Tomoyo-chan, you're going to get sick! Lets go."

"No. I want to soak a while longer," she persisted, sounding like she wanted to soak in a bathtub for a while longer, rather than the rain. 

She went into the rain, out of the shelter of the umbrella, only to have Eriol run after her to cover her again. 

"Tomoyo-chan, stop running. I don't want you to get sick!"

"I don't care if I get sick! I just want to drown in my anguish." She restarted her cry-fest. "I don't care what happens to me. I just want get away from reality. It's too hard right now. I need some relief, and I'm all alone."

"I'm here, Tomoyo-chan. I can be your relief. And knowing that you're not giving up, I'm going to drown with you." He dropped the umbrella, dropping its shelter along with it. Soon he was soaking wet as well.

"No, Eriol-kun. You'll get sick. I don't want you to suffer too."

"But I am suffering when I see you like this." He pulled her into a warm, yet freezing embrace in the rain. "It hurts to see you in so much pain and misery, Tomoyo-chan. It pains me to be incapable of doing anything to help you."

"Gomen nasai, Eriol-kun. I had no idea. I never meant to cause anyone pain. But you know, you're my only console; my little piece of paradise. You're the only one I can really talk to and the only who can understand me." When she heard what she just said, something inside her clicked; reality dawned on her. The feeling deep inside her that she had buried a long time ago suddenly revived itself. 

"I'm glad. Just remember that I'm always here for you, no matter what, Tomoyo-chan. And be happy."

"Domo arigatou, Eriol-kun. You made me realize something."

"What is it?"

"I still love you." She looked into his deep blue eyes. "I've always loved you, even when you were still with Mizuki-sensei. I just never had the guts to tell you, and it didn't seem as though you'd return these feelings too, so I gave up."

He stared back. "I do love you, Tomoyo-chan. You should have said something. But I didn't realize it until Matasuki-san took you away from me; when you were always busy with him, and didn't seem to have much time left for me. Kimi wo aishiteiru, Tomoyo-chan. With all my heart and soul."

Her eyes lit up like a million blinding studio lights when she heard those words come out of his mouth. (Not exactly that bright, but you get the picture.) "I love you too. May I…" She looked at his lips, uncertainly and blushing.

He bent down to caress her soft cherry lips with his own. They shared their first kiss in the cold rain, but the rain wasn't all that cold anymore. It was, in fact, kind of warm now. All of their suppressed feelings suddenly burst out. That kiss was its gateway out.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said when they broke apart.

He smiled and bent down again. The rain saturated his words as he uttered, "You'll never be lonely again, Tomoyo-chan. Not as long as I'm here…and Happy Birthday! My present is at my house."

"Domo arigatou. I'll always be here for you too, Eriol-kun." She paused. "I can't believe you remember! Arigatou!!!" She jumped on him for a grateful hug. 

"How could I ever forget my beautiful plum blossom's birthday?"

"Well, no one else remembered besides me."

"That's where you're wrong. Nakuru-san, Spinel-san, and I have been planning this for weeks. Just that we couldn't find you today after school until I sensed your pain. And Sakura-san and my descendant have something planned for you for tomorrow. Would you like to come over and give your mother a phone call from the limo? Or do you want to go home?"

"I'd like to go with you to your house, if that's okay."

"Of course it is! Now let's go, my lady, before we both get pneumonia."  

They got in the car happily with Tomoyo leaning on Eriol, and him holding her tightly. Nakuru drove them to Hiiragizawa Manor. "Aww, this is soooooooo KAWAII!!!" she squealed. (Dangerous thing to do though, allowing Nakuru to drive--especially when she's really hyper.) The clouds in their path parted. Rays of golden light shone down brightly, creating a rainbow effect. 

In the car, Tomoyo thought, So this is love…I never want to let go again

"You won't have to," Eriol answered, as he read her mind. "I'll always be here for you."

THE END

A/N: Yay! I'm done! So how was that? Sorry for making everything happen so quickly, and the weird mix of Japanese and English. I just wanted to finish it, and not drag it on and on. The whole story probably took place a couple months time period. But I think I made the ending too mushy! I can't help it. I guess I kinda got caught up in the moment, but I'm too lazy to change it. Besides, the birthday thing lightened it up a bit, right? But this only the first ending; I've decided to give this fic two endings. Plz tell me which one is better if you review! I'll post up the second one later. Anyway, thanks for reading! Did you enjoy it? Weird? There's only one word I have for you: REVIEW! ^_^ Also, ja ne and arigatou!


	5. A Surprising Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS at all. Nor do I own the song 'Time of Your Life'. That belongs to Green Day.

A/N: Welcome readers. Thank you to all of you who've stayed with me. It really means a lot to me. This is the chapter 4 with a twist (second ending), in case you're sick of the typical endings. It's also the last chapter to this fic, so really read, enjoy, and review! Love you all, ja! ^_^

**~*Until it was Too Late*~**

by Cerulean Blue 

Chp 4: A Surprising Revelation

After the congenial night with Eriol, Tomoyo began to question her relationship with Kazki. How come I never felt this good after a date with Kazki-kun? Not that I just had a date with Eriol-kun or anything…but wait. I have to stay true to Kazki-kun. I can't hurt him. Not after everything he's done for me. He can be sweet too She glanced at the clock. 1:00 AM. I'd better get to sleep if I'm going to be decent for school tomorrow!

She fell into a deep sleep and had dreams of Eriol and Kazki. But whenever Kazki appeared in her dreams, something bad happened and it turned into a nightmare. She woke up with a sweat and sat bolt up.

She was breathing heavily. What do these dreams mean? Is Kazki-kun evil or something? I doubt it though. And whenever Eriol-kun shows up, my dreams are just fine She looked at the clock. 3:30 AM. This is so confusing! @_@ Oh well. I guess I'll figure it out in the morning

The next morning, Tomoyo woke up late and rushed to school, which wasn't like her at all. The always punctual Tomoyo waking up late? It can't be…but it was.

She ran to the gate, bending down and out of breath. 

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Woke up late this morning?"

She looked up. "Ohayo_Eriol_kun. HaiI_wokeup_late_today," she choked between breaths.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan. I shouldn't have kept you out so late last night."

"No! It's not that. I just couldn't sleep, that's all. Don't be sorry. It was fun."

"You're too kind. Come on, we still have time for one song before class." He extended his hand for her to hold. Grasping his welcoming hand, they walked to the music room.

"What shall we play today?"

"Hmm. What about 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day?" suggested Tomoyo. "And we don't really need the guitar part that much, right? But it would sound better with it though—"

Eriol cut her off. "Okay. You know the lyrics, right?"

"Yep. Start playing." 

Eriol skillfully glided his hands across the keys, projecting each note perfectly. Tomoyo accompanied beautifully as well on vocals. (I know it's not really their style but it's a good song. And no, Tomoyo didn't cuss in the beginning.)
    
    ~(f***)
    
    Another turning point a fork stuck in the road
    
    Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go
    
    So make the best of this test and don't ask why
    
    It's not a question but a lesson learned in time
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    So take the photographs and still frames in your mind
    
    Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time
    
    Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial
    
    For what it's worth it was worth all the while
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life~

Tomoyo sang nicely, making a fab female version of the song. 

When they finished, a figure leaning on the frame of the door applauded. "Beautiful, beautiful."

"Arigatou," they replied together. Kazki winced when they did this. Why do they always say the same thing together? It's really getting annoying and freaky he thought. But he brushed it off and turned to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Nani?"

"I'd like to talk to you after school."

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"We'll talk later." Leaving it at that, Kazki left.

"Uh oh, something's wrong. What do you think it could be, Eriol-kun?"

"To be honest, I think he has a problem with our friendship."

"Nani? Doshite?"

"Because we spend so much time together. He's probably jealous because you spend more time with me than him…and we're so friendly that it might seem like we're together or something."

"But that's ridiculous."

"Is it? Just think about it. We always walk to school together, we always play a song together in the morning, we trade snacks at lunch, we spend all of our recesses together, I sit right behind you in class, we walk home together, and we stayed out last night at the amusement park until midnight together—not that I don't enjoy these things, though."

"Well, I guess you're right, but Kazki-kun should understand. We're best friends! So we have to do things together…"

"That's true, but I'm not the one who's sore about it. I think you two just need to talk and work things out. But in the meantime, I think we should spend less time together."

"Eriol-kun! No! I won't put our friendship on pause just because of a jealous boyfriend! I can't let him control my life. We should just carry on the way we are right now. It'll all work out."

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-san, but I still think that this is for the best. See you around."

"Eriol-kun! Wait! I still want to be your friend!" She ran after him to the door, but he was already gone. No!!! I'm going to have a serious talk with Kazki-kun later!

Sighing, Tomoyo walked off to class alone. Time flew by slowly as Tomoyo awaited her talk with Kazki. And when it was finally after school, Kazki told her to meet him at the park instead. When she turned a corner of the school building, she saw Eriol and decided that talking to him first was more important. "Eriol-kun! Matte!"

He turned at the sound of her melodious voice. "Yes, Tomoyo-san? What's on your mind? You'd better make it quick, though, before Matasuki-san sees us."

"Eriol-kun, listen. I don't care if Kazki-kun sees us. We shouldn't have to hide our friendship for him. Please stop avoiding me. I don't know what I would do without this friendship. It means so much to me. So, please."

"Tomoyo-san, it's very important to me as well, but right now you need to straighten things out with your boyfriend. That's more important right now."

"No, Eriol-kun. You're not listening to me. THIS is the most critical thing in the world to me right now. 

"Tomoyo-san, don't let our friendship blind you of your other struggling relationship. Our friendship is fine, so you should go mend your other relationship. Now I must go. I'm sorry." With that, he walked away once again, and faded away with his last few steps.

"Eriol-kun! I'm not blind! This is the light! Eriol-kun! Argh. Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Taking a quick glance at her wristwatch, she ran to Penguin Park to deal with her other problem. 

Panting, she came face to face with Kazki at the bench in the park. 

"What took you?"

"I just had some things to do."  
"Like what?"

"Nothing. So what did you want to talk about?

"I wanted to talk about us and that Hiiragizawa. I know you two are together or something. You always spend so much time together, and you always do everything together, while I'm left out. Well, guess what? I'm not going to stand by and watch anymore, because if I can't have you, then no one can!" 

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." He reached for a necklace around his neck, only it wasn't an ordinary necklace—it was a key pendant. 

"K-Kazki-kun? You have magical powers?"

"That's right."

"All this time you didn't even tell me?"

"Well, you weren't telling me things, so I thought, why should I? Anyway, I know all about the other three that have powers too."

"But-but what are you going to do?"  
"Just watch." He released his staff and shot an energy ball at Tomoyo.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, as she flew out of the park and onto the sidewalk, sliding across the pavement.

"Kazki-kun! How could you do this? I trusted you, and this isn't going to help you at all."

"Don't you get it? I know you don't love me, so I'll just blast you into oblivion so you'll be sorry you ever betrayed me. And keep in mind that that was just a warm-up blow. I'm just getting started, and I can do a lot more damage."

"Kazki-kun, I never betrayed you."

"Oh yea? What about Hiiragizawa?"

"We're just friends!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying."

"Enough. It's time to diminish you!"

"Kazki-kun, if you really love me, then you wouldn't be doing this!"

"Hmm. Well, I guess I don't really love you then. Now enough with the talk. I never want to see your pretty little face again!"

"Kazki-kun no! Ahhhhhhhh!" Once again, she was blasted away, though this time, she was blasted to the next block, and the attack was a lot stronger. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Eriol faded away to the block by the park, walking and thinking. Hmm. Did I really do the right thing? he thought. Then suddenly, he heard a faint scream in the distant. It was getting louder and louder with each step he took, until he stopped walking and saw a figure flying directly at him. Instinctively, he caught the figure, and was horrified to find that it was Tomoyo in his arms, with puffs of gray smoke emitting from her body. "Tomoyo-san?! Tomoyo-san! Wake up! Can you hear me? What happened?" 

Weakly, she replied, "Kaz_ki_kun. Youwere_right. He's_mad_atme_andhe_has_magicalpowers."

"What?! He did this to you? I'll make sure he pays for this! But why didn't I sense his magical aura? Where is he?"

"He's_at_the_park," she answered with the last drop of strength she had left. She fainted and fell limb in Eriol's arms.

"Tomoyo-san? Tomoyo-san! Don't worry, I'll save you." He released his own staff and tried to revive her with his magic, but to of no avail. "What? Why isn't it working?" Sighing, he decided that all Tomoyo needed was some rest, and she'll be fine. "You're dead, Matasuki-san!" 

Eriol ran in the direction of the park with Tomoyo safely in his arms. Upon reaching Penguin Park, he spotted Kazki's dark purple hair. "Matasuki-san! I'd like a word with you."

"What do you want, Hiiragizawa? Aww, you came to avenge for Tomoyo-san?"

"We're friends, and you lost the right to call her Tomoyo-san a long time ago!"

"I don't think so. Now say goodbye to your precious _Tomoyo-san_, while I finish her off." He blasted Eriol and Tomoyo with all the power he had, but Eriol was too quick for him. 

Eriol put up his shield just in time to block the attack. "Never. Now you say goodbye while I lock you up in another dimension." Now it was Eriol's turn to attack.

"Nooo!" Kazki put up his shield, but it was too weak for one of Eriol Hiiragizawa's attacks. He vanished into thin air, landing in the misty shadows of the other dimension.

Now I have to take Tomoyo-san home! But I can't let her mom see her like this. I'll take her to the manor With a wave of his wand, they were inside the Hiiragizawa Manor. Loud crashes were heard from the kitchen. "Nakuru-san, Spinel-san! Come here right now! It's urgent."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

In the kitchen

"Nakuru-san! Get away from me! I don't want to eat sweets! Stay away, you mad woman!" Spinel yelled from the kitchen.

"But Suppi-chan! You're so much more fun when you're drunk with sugar! Come on! It's time to have some fun and loosen up!" cried the cheery Nakuru.

"Nakuru-san, Spinel-san! Come here right now! It's urgent." they heard Eriol yell.

"Uh oh. Something's wrong. Eriol-sama only uses that tone of voice when something's really serious." 

"Lets go right now, Nakuru-san! No matter what you do, I'm not eating those lethal sweets, so lets go!"

"Alright. But I'm not through with you yet. Just wait 'til we're done with Eriol-sama."

Nakuru walked out of the room while Spinel flew out. She opened the door, then just when Spinel was about to exit, she let go, slamming the door in Spinel's face. "Nakuru-san!!!! This is serious!"

She chuckled. "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun before the bad news."

"I warned you!" Spinel blasted Nakuru with this ruby red beam.

"Ow! Suppi-chan! I'll get you later for this!"

"NAKURU-SAN, AND SPINEL-SAN!! I said come RIGHT NOW!!!" boomed Eriol's voice.

"Whaa!" they both screamed and ran to their master.

"What is it Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked. 

"What took you so long?"

"Uh…eheheh…"

"Never mind. Tomoyo-san's been hurt. I want you to change her into some of your comfortable clothes and let her rest in the guest room. I already laid her down on the bed in there. Now go."

"No problem, Eriol-sama!"

"What can I do?" Spinel asked.

"You can make some hot tea for her."

"Right away."

He walked over to the guest room and knocked. "Are you done yet, Nakuru-san?"

"Just a sec. Okay, I'm done."

When Eriol opened the door, he felt his cheeks flush. Tomoyo was wearing Nakuru's lavender spaghetti-strap silk nightgown.

"Doesn't she just look KAWAII?" Nakuru smiled enthusiastically. 

"Y-Yes. Lie her down on the bed. She needs to rest."

"Sure thing. And I'll let you two have some time alone." Nakuru left the room, leaving only Eriol and the unconscious Tomoyo.

He held her hand and spoke to her. "Tomoyo-san, don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'm here." 

She began to stir and was conscious again, but didn't open her eyes. 

"It's all over Tomoyo-san. I locked Mataksuk-san in another dimension so he can never harm you again. Tomoyo-san, I have a confession to make. Since that time in the park when I tried to tell you about my breakup with Kaho-san, and Matasuki-san came and took you away, I realized something. I think, no, I know that I love you. And not just as a friend, but more than that—much more."

Hearing this, Tomoyo gasped inwardly.

"Suppi-chan, isn't this sweet? Master is finally confessing to Tomoyo-san! This is so kawaii!" Nakuru whispered through the crack of the door.

"Keep your voice down, or he'll hear you, you idiot!"

"Don't be so mean, Suppi-chan!"

"Shh. He's about to say something."

"I don't know if you feel the same way, but I just had to tell someone—mainly you. And I'm truly sorry for ruining your relationship with Matasuki-san. It was most certainly unintentional, and I had no idea that he also had powers. If only you could hear me right now…"

Tomoyo finally opened her eyes and sat up. "But I can."

Shocked, he gasped, feeling half dreadful and half relieved upon her hearing his confession. "I didn't know you could hear me. How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough."

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. And I completely understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings."

"Don't worry, Eriol-kun. I love you too. I did since you were with Mizuki-sensei. I just never told you."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, for one thing, you were with Mizuki-sensei, and I didn't want to complicate things between us."

"Well, if it weren't for you, my relationship with Kaho-san wouldn't have even lasted that long anyway."

"Not exactly…"

"Yes it was, but are you okay? Does anywhere hurt? Anything broken? Because if there is anything broken, I'll go to that other dimension and have another 'duel' with Matasuki-san."

"No, calm down. I'm fine. You took great care of me. And leave it to me to fall for a psycho magician."

"Haha. I guess we all make mistakes, but thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried. I don't know what I would have done if you had perished. I'm so glad you're okay. Are you sure you're fine? Because if anything's wrong, I can heal you and—"

He was cut off by the sweetest sensation he had ever felt on his lips. 

She giggled. "You were ranting, and I never knew you for that."

He chuckled. "Well, there's a first time for everything. I was just worried, that's all."

"I'm fine and you're fine, so relax. Lets go make a fire and warm up in front of it. What do you say?"

"Sounds great."

"Oh no! Master's coming! Let's go, Suppi-chan before he sees us!" Nakuru and Spinel dashed down the hall and hid in the nearest room. "Look, Suppi-chan! We're in your room! Now I can mess up all your books and things. Isn't this great?" 

"Nakuru-san! You had better leave those things alone, or I swear I will hurt you!"

"But Suppi-chan. How can you hurt me?" She gives him the pouty puppy face. "How can you hurt your sweet 'sister', I guess that's what I am to you, since we were created by the same person."

"This is how I can hurt you, '_sister_'."

He shot another one of his ruby beams at her. 

The happy couple from the other room walked out hand in hand to the fireplace, hearing crashes in the next room.

"Those two never quit, do they?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Apparently not."

 With a nice fire going, the two snuggled up tightly and watched the blazes of the fire crackle.

"Love you," Tomoyo whispered into his ear.

In his husky voice he whispered back, "Love you more." 

THE END

A/N: Yay! I'm done. If you read both of my endings, tell me which one you like more. This one has a kinda twist to it I guess. Anyway, please review! Thx, ja ne. ^_^


End file.
